buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic
Buffy comics were published by Dark Horse, originally in comic format but then gathered into volumes of trade paperbacks. They were published from 1998 until 2004. A small number of Buffy comics have not been included in trade paperbacks. These include the comics: "Giles", "Jonathan", and "Reunion". Other one-shots included the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lover's Walk" and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lost and Found" issues and the "Ring of Fire" and "The Dust Waltz" graphic novels. In 2007, Dark Horse began publishing a new series of Buffy comics under the title Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comic series Dark Horse published these comics which were later collected into the trade paperbacks eventually in the Omnibus series. #''Wu-tang Fang'' #''Halloween'' #''Cold Turkey'' #''White Christmas'' #''Happy New Year'' #''New Kid on the Block, Part One'' #''New Kid on the Block, Part Two'' #''The Final Cut'' #''Hey, Good Looking, Part One'' (Bad Blood, Part One) #''Hey, Good Looking, Part Two'' (Bad Blood, Part Two) #''A Boy Named Sue'' (Bad Blood, Part Three) #''A Nice Girl Like You'' #''Love Sick Blues, Part One'' (Bad Blood, Part Four) #''Love Sick Blues, Part Two'' (Bad Blood, Part Five) #''Lost Highway'' (Bad Blood, Part Six) #''The Food Chain'' #''She's No Lady, Part One'' (Bad Blood, Part Seven) #''She's No Lady, Part Two'' (Bad Blood, Part Eight) #''Old Friend'' (Bad Blood, Part Nine) #''Double Cross'' #''The Blood of Carthage, part 1 #''The Blood of Carthage, part 2 #''The Blood of Carthage'', part 3 #''The Blood of Carthage'', part 4 #''The Blood of Carthage'', part 5 #''The Heart of a Slayer'', part 1 #''The Heart of a Slayer'', part 2 #''Cemetery of Lost Love'' #''Past Lives, part 2 #''Past Lives, part 4 #''Lost and Found'' #''Invasion'' #''Hive Mentality'' #''Out of the Fire, Into the Hive'' #''Remember the Beginning'' #''Remember the Lies, part 2 #Remember the Truth'' #''Remember the End'' #''Night of a Thousand Vampires'' #''Ugly Little Monsters, part 1 #''Ugly Little Monsters, part 2 #''Ugly Little Monsters'', part 3 #''The Death of Buffy, part 1 #''The Death of Buffy, part 2 #''The Death of Buffy'', part 3 #''Withdrawal'' #''Note from the Underground, part 1 #''Note from the Underground, part 2 #''Note from the Underground'', part 3 #''Note from the Underground'', part 4 #''Viva Las Buffy!, Act 1: Broken Parts #''Viva Las Buffy!, Act 2: Full House #''Viva Las Buffy!, Act 3: Deuces Wild #''Viva Las Buffy!, Act 4: The Big Fold #''Hoopy the Bear'' #''Slayer, Interrupted, act 1 #''Slayer, Interrupted, act 2 #''Slayer, Interrupted'', act 3 #''Slayer, Interrupted'', act 4 #''A Stake to the Heart, act 1 #''A Stake to the Heart, act 2 #''A Stake to the Heart'', act 3 #''A Stake to the Heart'', act 4 Collections *Volume 1: The Remaining Sunlight *Volume 2: Uninvited Guests *Volume 3: Bad Blood *Volume 4: Crash Test Demons *Volume 5: Pale Reflections *Volume 6: The Blood of Carthage *Volume 7: Food Chain *Volume 8: Past Lives *Volume 9: Autumnal *Volume 10: Out of the Woodwork *Volume 11: False Memories *Volume 12: Ugly Little Monsters *Volume 13: Haunted *Volume 14: The Death of Buffy *Volume 15: Note from the Underground *Volume 16: Viva Las Buffy! *Volume 17: Slayer, Interrupted *Volume 18: A Stake to the Heart *''The Origin'' *''Angel: The Hollower'' *''Oz'' *''Spike and Dru'' ** #1 "All's Fair" ** #2 "The Queen of Hearts" ** #3 "Paint the Town Red" *''Tales of the Slayers'' *''Tales of the Vampires'' *''Willow & Tara'' ** "Wannablessedbe" ** #1: "Wilderness part 1" ** #2: "Wilderness part 2" Omnibus series * Omnibus: Volume 1 * Omnibus: Volume 2 * Omnibus: Volume 3 * Omnibus: Volume 4 * Omnibus: Volume 5 * Omnibus: Volume 6 * Omnibus: Volume 7 See also * Angel comics * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Category:Buffy comics